


No Need For Fuss

by orro



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Dental Dams, F/F, Frottage, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: Everyone’s got their own reasons. Dead husbands, dead wives, possible dead lovers, needing to move on, yada yada. As long as they don’t expect Zoe to listen to their sob story she’s up for a good one night stand. Zoe/Maxine. [mild spoilers for s2]





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr JANUARY 9, 2014 imported to ao3 sept 21 2016

It took Zoe a few days but she had always been a quick judge of character. Zoe scanned the motley crew at the poor excuse for a bar, surprised to see so many people from Abel. She still wasn’t sure how she could tell, but there was definitely a different air to Abel citizens that made it easy to pick them out. (Good god, she just thought the word ‘citizens’. She was going to murder Phil.)

 

Whatever it was, they stuck out like sore thumbs when by all rights they should have been melding into the crowd of dancing and grinding bodies. Well, not exactly; Zoe was rather fascinated by Abel. Every other settlement has been taken over by New Canton, or to use the doublespeak, allied with. Abel was on the small side, and yet it had managed to keep its own sovereignty.

 

There was a story in there somewhere, and she was awfully curious to figure out what it was. But not so curious (or stupid) that she was about to go asking around.

 

“You don’t want to drink that,” she said to one as she was about to throw back the awful shite that passed for rum in the apocalypse.

 

The woman stopped and blinked at her, then chuckled.

 

“It’s my third one. Your warning is a little late,” and with a supreme force of will, she tossed it back.

 

Zoe was more than a little impressed when all she did was grimace. It was promising. Zoe grinned.

 

“Do you know what’s actually good here?” the woman asked, eyeing her rather obviously. She seemed to like what she saw, though since the apocalypse, everyone’s standards had dropped a bit. Zoe still wouldn’t fuck a man with a pony tattoo though.

 

“Hold up,” she said, and pushed her way to the bar, bringing back a tall shot glass for them both. “Cheers.”

 

“Oh that’s a lot better,” the woman said after a taste and she smiled gratefully. It was still utter shit in Zoe’s humble opinion but that was just her old taste talking. “I’m Maxine.”

 

“Zoe,” she introduced herself and she liked how Maxine had a hand on her arm already. She gave this ‘Maxine’ another lookover. Something told her that Maxine was hiding something. She had no problems with alias when it was a woman; no risk of needing to track down a father, and she was not going to get saddled with some brat during the apocalypse. On the other hand. “You’re Abel, aren’t you.”

 

Maxine shrugged and didn’t answer. Zoe couldn’t blame her. There was an enmity there, and had been for a while. Phil hadn’t had a nice thing yet to say about them, and he tried to say something nice about everyone. Even Esteban. Course it was easy to see what he thought.

 

Zoe quickly put Phil out of her mind. It helped that Maxine wrapped a hand around her wrist and tugged at her with a suddenly shy smile, pulling her into the crowd of dancers. Zoe wasn’t the best dancer, but dancing wasn’t what they were here for. She was good enough to keep pressed up to Maxine, and to keep from stepping on her toes, and that was the important bit.

 

Maxine wasn’t hesitant to grind up right up to her, and when Zoe put her hands on her waist, she just sunk in more. Zoe grinned again, heat rushing up through her, almost enough to curl her toes. She still knew how to pick them. It was when Maxine got a hand on her ass that Zoe decided to hell with people.

 

“You a screamer?” Zoe asked.

 

“Do you want me to be?” Maxine didn’t seem thrown by that. She was still moving, but now it was intolerable. Zoe wanted skin on skin, she wanted to be rid of the layers of clothing between them.

 

Oh Zoe liked screamers. But the people in her room probably liked them less.

 

“I’ve got a room, but it’s a shared room. If you don’t mind keeping quiet?” Zoe asked. Precious few people got to have single rooms nowadays. And Zoe’s dorm was for single women, and it was agreed that if everything was kept quiet enough, they’d all ignore who was in who’s bed.

 

“I can do quiet,” Maxine said, and slid her hand behind Zoe’s head and pulled in her for a kiss.

 

It was a good sign that Maxine went for hot and messy, all tongue and teeth. Oh they’d be having sex, but there wasn’t going to be any bullshit emotional crap. She didn’t need to be saved from her loneliness or be someone’s therapist for the night.

 

They pushed their way out, the cold night air refreshing after the uncomfortably warm room, Zoe keeping a tight grasp on Maxine’s wrist to keep from getting separated. Maxine pulled her hand away once they were out, though she didn’t do it out of malice, and she smiled at Zoe, all expectations.

 

There was no one else at the door so Zoe stopped to kiss Maxine again, kissing her and sliding her hands down to cup her ass. Maxine’s breath was hot against her mouth, and Zoe wasn’t sure if it was that or the cold that made her shiver. She slid a hand down over her crotch, rubbing at her through her clothes. Zoe groaned and pushed back, even as she tried to hold it all back.

 

Maxine was rough, showing no signs of finesse, not even a token attempt to find her clit. Zoe whined and dug her fingers into whatever part of Maxine she could reach. It was so good, she didn’t even care that she was out in the broad, and she thrust her hips up harder and faster, breathing heavily. It took all of her willpower to grab Maxine’s hands and force her to stop.

 

“We’re close by,” she said, her own words mocking her. Her cunt was throbbing, and she was ready to come; hell, she was so fucking ready, she would have let Maxine continue if they weren’t so near her place.

 

Maxine took a step back, to Zoe’s relief, and followed after her. Zoe held a finger to her mouth for silence and unlocked the door that lead to the dorms. Each step was torture, but would be worth it soon, she thought to herself.

 

They didn’t have beds yet, just a pile of mattresses that they had to navigate, but Zoe didn’t worry about that. She didn’t have to impress; hell, the fact that she had a place to sleep was good enough. But she mostly didn’t care, and she quickly stripped once she climbed onto her bed, needing to come right the fuck now.

 

Maxine was slower about it, eyes darting around, probably to figure out her surroundings. It was a mood killer; Zoe didn’t want to think about zombies or apocalypses, or that Maxine was in a strange setting about to get naked and vulnerable with a stranger. Zoe wanted her damn orgasm.

 

She ran her hand against Maxine’s still clothed thigh, and it was enough to give her the message. Maxine was quick about it, which was just as well, as was dark enough that it was hard to see much. But to her disappointment Maxine left on her underwear. It was still more skin than before, and Zoe kissed her, loving the feel of her breasts against hers.

 

Maxine broke away, shifting downward and cupping her breasts. And oh, that was nice, even as Maxine’s hands were cold. Zoe shivered at the cold fingertips on her breasts, and Maxine slowed down.

 

“Cold hands,” Zoe said with a laugh, and Maxine gave a soft giggle, apologizing. She pressed a kiss to them, shifting again. Her knee rutted against her, the large uneven pressure a tease and a relief when it bumped against her clit.

 

Maxine was sucking her nipples, a knee pressing at her crotch, and Zoe fought to keep her whimpers from becoming any louder as she came. Maxine slowed down, taking her knee away to wrap it her leg, pressing her still clothed cunt to her leg, the heat of it an almost comfort, and gently going from kissing her breasts to her neck, peppering the skin in between with kisses.

 

“Was that good?” Maxine asked, though even in the dark Zoe could see her smile.

 

“Very,” Zoe said, because why lie. Maxine was either super gay or she had fucked a few women. Either way, it was great for Zoe, because she could use another orgasm or two like that. Zoe inwardly frowned at the mess she’d made of herself. That was always awkward to explain to the laundry people.

 

Zoe heard the break of plastic and she frowned, propping herself up to see.

 

“Haven’t seen one of those in a while,” she said, blinking at the dental dam.

 

Maxine bit her lip and her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

 

“Got them special,” Maxine said, and it was just vague enough that Zoe wasn’t even sure what to say to that. She wanted to ask where in the world she could have gotten something like that when even condoms were rare, let alone a dental dam. But Maxine wasn’t going to answer questions, because this was a one night fuck, and they both know it.

 

Zoe leaned back and while part of her was glad she didn’t have to worry about disease anymore, she kind of hated the feeling of plastic in between them. It dulled everything and she couldn’t have a finger or cock inside.

 

Maxine made a noise in signal and Zoe sighed at the feeling of tongue against her. It was dulled, but she was still fresh off an orgasm, and the sensation was soft enough that it didn’t over stimulate her.

 

“Stop,” Zoe said, and Maxine paused, lifting her head to look up at her.

 

She had to be wondering what was wrong, but instead, Zoe gestured about before she could ask.

 

“D’you have another one of those?” Zoe asked, and Maxine nodded, her cheek brushing against Zoe’s thigh being the only way she actually got the answer. Maxine pulled away and rummaged through her clothes, handing it to her.

 

“Can you see it?” Maxine asked, fingers lingering at her palm. She didn’t ask why Zoe wanted to stop, which was just as well, because Zoe didn’t want to explain that she wanted a finger inside, but it was clear it wouldn’t be Maxine’s. No reason to make things awkward or to act insulted. After all, she could be full of diseases and she wouldn’t even fucking know.

 

Zoe tore the plastic and felt around. She really couldn’t see too many details but she could feel it easily enough. And it wasn’t like it was her first time handling one.

 

Maxine was muttering about something, but Zoe ignored her to peel Maxine’s pants off, tossing them with the rest of her stuff in the neat little pile. Somebody was planning on a quick getaway and she was not about to ruin it by tossing her undergarments to the other side of the mattress.

 

Zoe kissed her knee and Maxine spread her legs wider; it was hard to resist an invitation like that and Zoe went at her, careful to keep her teeth from ripping the plastic. It tasted horrible, but the way Maxine moved, thrusting up for more, assured her she was doing fine.

 

Zoe spread her fingers wider to keep the dam in place and slid her other hand to slip a finger inside herself. She had trouble finding her good erogenous zones by herself when she was on her knees, but she just needed to come with something in her cunt. She added another finger as Maxine let out a groan.

 

Maxine raised her arms to presumably put her hands over her mouth; her next noises were distinctly muffled, which Zoe appreciated even as she missed the sounds. Zoe fought back a grunt as her cunt tightened around her fingers, and she stopped attending to Maxine as she enjoyed a second orgasm.

 

She sighed blissfully and slowly pulled out her fingers. Zoe absently wiped them on her own thigh and ran her hand on the soft inside of Maxine’s thigh, dipping her fingers into the folds between her leg and body.

 

“What do you like?” Zoe asked, thumbing at her lips through the dam. She smirked as Maxine whimpered at the question. Maxine squirmed as Zoe inched her way across her skin.

 

“I-I’m…your tongue,” Maxine muttered, closing her legs a bit in her embarrassment.

 

Zoe chuckled and gave a long lick over her cunt, nearly causing Maxine to cry out. The taste of plastic was never going to leave her mouth, dammit all. Safety was all well and good, but ugh, she definitely preferred the taste of warm come to this.

 

Maxine was pushing back for more, up until she wasn’t. But through the plastic, Zoe could never tell, so she just kept going and it wasn’t until Maxine whined that she paused. 

 

“Did you-?”

 

“Oh god, yes,” Maxine moaned, legs shaking, and Zoe bit back a smile. She didn’t bother to apologize, since Maxine seemed rather pleased.

 

Zoe sat back on her heels, content with her night. She’d be tired as hell tomorrow, but it was totally worth it.

 

Maxine sat up after a minute, arms crossed to cover her breasts, and Zoe sighed inside her head. They could all die tomorrow, why bother with embarrassment? Life had been too short before and it was shorter now.

 

Especially since they had just fucked. God, she was never going to understand people. Zoe flipped over to turn her back to Maxine, to give her the small measure of privacy she could. She hated people who got all self conscious and ashamed after.

 

Zoe turned to look to see if Maxine was done; she was putting her shirt back on. Quick dresser, that one. Zoe debated whatever to put clothes on or not herself. Anyone awake would have heard her and she was pretty comfortable as she was.

 

Maxine still hadn’t left.

 

“You can go,” Zoe said. She gave her a judgmental stare, even as the odds were that Maxine wouldn’t be able to see it. “Just go down the stairs. And try not to wake anyone up.”

 

“Right,” Maxine said, and Zoe could feel the look Maxine was giving her.

 

Without another word, Maxine got up, and she began picking her way through the maze of mattresses. Zoe shrugged again and curled up in her blankets tighter. The night had gone alright; she’d gotten to fuck a pretty lady, and tomorrow she’d go in to Radio New Tomorrow where she got to do something she reasonably enjoyed, rather than sorting cans or digging trenches. For the end of the world it could have been worse.


End file.
